


You'll Soon Forget the Color of My Eyes

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just supposed to be another person who asked him a question on his Ask.fm account. I was just supposed to be another person who kinda-sorta freaked out about him replying to my question. I was just supposed to be another fan he interacted with. Just another face called Carrie, but no real personality to it. I'm nothing special, things like this don't happen to ordinary people like me.<br/>Perhaps, this little meet will be a one time thing. And he'll soon forget the color of my eyes,<br/>but I won't forget his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had Me at Hello

Sunday meant nothing anymore as the summer months had settled in. Sunday simply meant church if you went, but there was no more need to panic about staying up until midnight to finish homework that you really should have completed Friday. No, Sunday was just another day in the week that rolled around after six days.

Well, except for those who had an event to look forward to, like those who belonged in the Rooster Teeth fandom.

RTX a gathering that took place in the company’s home base of Austin, Texas was always held during the summer. And those who were able to attend had now marked off Sunday and bubbled with excitement as the convention was in three too-long days.

But this did not apply to one, along with many others who were stuck in her same situation, Carrie Hart.

Oh, wait,   
that’s me.

Any normal twenty-one-year-old would not be bothered by not being able to go to some odd gathering with cosplayers and stranger people from the internet. Normal twenty-one-year-olds don’t even bother themselves with YouTube probably. They’re out looking for jobs or they’re busy preparing for college. But not me, I’ve been working at Hot Topic in my town’s local mall trying to save up enough money to send myself away to Pennsylvania someday when I hopefully get accepted by Penn State University. I’ve been trying to do this since I was fourteen, and I’ve been doing well so far. The jar underneath my bed in my apartment is filled to the brim and contains five hundred dollars including some change. But sadly that’s still not enough.

But nobody wants to be bothered with a life story; you want that to unfold before you or the story is just not interesting anymore if I tell you everything. But I will tell you how I came to find Rooster Teeth.

It was about six months ago, so, to be honest not that long ago. I remember jacking off on YouTube, which I’ve always done. I’ve got many favorite YouTubers like Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. That’s not important back to the point. Now, I’ve always been a fan of Minecraft and I’ve looked up a few things on YouTube to see how this is supposed to work and how that’s supposed to work. So, in my suggestions one day there was something that simply said Minecraft Part I. And since I was tired of fucking the same song over and over again, I decided to click on it. It was no tutorial; it was just two guys dicking around on the game. One of the boys would squeak and really tear on the balls of the other guy who would immediately follow with an insult along with many curses. I laughed at this video, and what do you know? There was a second part!

Soon enough, I began watching all of the Minecraft Let’s Plays that were already made up to episode eighty when I found them. Then I started watching Rage Quits. Next thing I knew, I had their tag saved into my searches on Tumblr. I knew the guy who squeaked a lot was called Gavin [I got my hair cut the same as his as well, but it works well so no regrets there] and that he lived with their boss Geoff, I knew the guy who yelled a lot was called Michael and he was engaged to a little redhead that worked with them called Lindsay. I knew the two guys who sounded a lot alike were called Ryan and Jack and they were married and had kids like Geoff as well. I knew that the guy who really liked roses was called Ray and he was Puerto Rican.

In instances like this, you can’t really ever pick your favorite can you? I suppose you’re not supposed to, because it’s like picking a favorite kid. Perhaps you’re not supposed to have a favorite, but you do anyway. Well, Ray soon became my favorite.

I’m not someone who becomes obsessed with things or people. I just simply enjoy the things or people. I simply enjoy watching Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth. I simply enjoy Ray’s face. Like any other girl, I like to in vision a scenario of the two of us meeting in a nice little coffee shop then becoming friends and then dating and then marrying and so forth. It’s just a seemingly natural thing to do so.

But I hope to one day meet him at RTX, maybe next year when I finally have a mental breakdown and say ‘Fuck Penn State, I’m going to spend this money on a ticket!’ Maybe it’ll happen. Who knows?

For now, I’ll just continue scrolling through the Achievement Hunter tag on Tumblr.

Hm, it appears Ray has made an Ask.fm account.  
It’s tempting, to go on and just ask him how he is even though he probably won’t answer. For the shits and giggles right?

Yeah, okay, this is happening.

**Hello, Ray! How are you today? I hope you’re well and having a nice day! <3**

This is for complete shits and giggles; he’s never going to see that question. Never going to answer it, but oh well, the deed’s been done. Perhaps he will answer it; ya never know these kinds of things. Sometimes God loves you and sometimes he picks at you. Maybe he’ll decide he loves me.

It’s about time I go to work; it’s time to close down this computer and get ready.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight o’clock, you know I don’t work really bad hours. Sometimes it’s from nine o’clock in the morning to five o’clock in the afternoon. Sometimes it’s the perfect amount of from twelve o’clock in the afternoon to eight o’clock at night which is when the mall closes altogether. I definitely can’t say I hate working at Hot Topic. We play good music and I get a discount on clothes, so band t-shirts don’t cost as much to me. I could be working at some fast food place or I could be the typical white girl and work at Starbucks. But I think I went the right way with Hot Topic. Definitely will never say I hate it.

I log back onto my computer, I open up Archive [a fanfiction website, if you did not know], Tumblr, and YouTube. As I eat another frozen Chinese Chicken Chow Mein thing again, I watch Play Pals three, and then proceed to switch back and forth between reading some dodgy fanfiction, scrolling through my dashboard which is really dead for some reason, and writing fanfiction of my own.

Oh, and then that. Ray’s Ask.fm account, this raises some questions. Should I look to see if he’s answered my question? Am I ready to be right about him not answering? I don’t know. Maybe, I’m not good with decision.

So, let’s fuck it and go for it.

I begin scrolling, looking for my bullshit incredibly nice-ass question…

 **Hello, Ray! How are you today? I hope you’re well and having a nice day! <3  
**I’m doing great! You have a good day as well <3

Well, fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My heart begins to beat fast and it’s like my crush has just replied to my text message. I want to keep this to myself, but I also want to tell someone, anyone, and everyone?

I have a Tumblr, let’s go ahead and screenshot this to put on there.  
I have a Twitter, let’s go ahead and screenshot this to put on there too.

People I don’t know, and who won’t really care, but it’ll be telling.

Fuck, this is not how normal twenty-one-year-olds are supposed to be. Then again, I read fanfiction about all six Achievement Hunters being in a relationship together. I suppose I don’t really like normal.

First, it’s posted on Tumblr. It’s tagged to the Achievement Hunter tag and many other tags that really don’t make much sense, because as I type my fingers are shaking.

I don’t even really know him. I mean, I know a lot about him, but I don’t know him personally. I act like he’s a part of my everyday life. Which I guess he sort of is, since I watch their videos every chance I get. But still, this is just a onetime occurrence. Something like this will never happen again.

He doesn’t even know I asked the question, he doesn’t even know my name. Even if he did, I’d just be another Carrie. It’s a popular girl name. In the entire girl population of the world, a good 20% has to be named Carrie. If you think about that, that means at least forty girls between the ages of fourteen to twenty-one-years-old are named Carrie. 1% of those girls Ray has met, which is still a good ten Carries he has met. And I’m just another. He would never remember me as a lone individual. I would be a face with a name shared with other girls, and only one of us would be impressionable enough to have him remember. And I would not be that one.

I go on to Twitter, take the screenshot of the interaction and add text with it.

_@AH_Brownman, I did have a very good day, thank you for the well wishes! <3_

He’d never see this, there’s no chance of him seeing it, and so tagging him in it won’t be a big deal. I close out of Twitter and go to Tumblr, I post it on Tumblr; resume my pervious actions.

Reading, scrolling, music, reading, scrolling, write a bit, music.

It’s a cycle I don’t mind following.

That is until I feel my phone vibrate beside me; I wait for the little light to flash in the corner to see what it is. If it’s a Facebook notification, the light flashes dark blue. If it’s Tumblr, it flashes a light blue. If it’s a Facebook message, the light flashes extremely fast and a bright green; if it’s a text message it flashes white. If it’s Twitter it flashes purple.

It was flashing purple.

I unlock my phone and pull down on the screen to see if it was just useless notification of the sort. But no, apparently it was notifying me of a direct message. I click on it so that it takes me to the site.

_AH_Brownman: I’m glad you had a really good day, you’re welcome, and you know it’s not often I just get asked how I am. Your question was a pleasant surprise, thank you._

Well, fuck again.  
God does really love me.

That’s kind of sad, how he doesn’t get ask just how he is by fans. I mean sure, you want to know everything about the person you admire. See if you have things in common with them and all of that good stuff. But I think they’re just regular people too. Sometimes they have good days and sometimes they have bad days. They’re just like any other person you meet with. It’s a polite thing to ask someone you meet with how they are. Why not ask a slightly-famous-but-still-not-really-famous person that? It’s a kind thing to do.

But damn, is he trying really hard to make me love him even more than I already do. My heart races again, but I don’t feel like sharing this bit with anyone. This is a conversation between him and me. A conversation that could last five minutes, but at least I’ll have talked to him.

I should probably reply before he gets off or something.

_Carrie_the_cat: I’m glad you found my little question a pleasant thing. I try to be a pleasant person, haha. You’re very welcome, Ray._

He’ll probably send a short reply, and that will be the end of this. But at least I can say I’ve talked to him before. At least I have messages to look back upon and sigh at how I wish the conversation could have gone on.

Wow, I’m getting sick of myself. This is how it has to be. I’m just another Carrie. I’m just another fan he’s interacted with. Nothing special, I’m nothing special. This conversation will happen, and we’ll go to sleep, and tomorrow he’ll move on with his life and I’ll have to move on with mine.

_AH_Brownman: You seem like a very pleasant person, Carrie, any chance you’ll be at RTX?_

Well, isn’t he a sweetheart? Of course he’s a sweetheart. That little shit, he’s going to make moving on with my life tomorrow so much harder.

_Carrie_the_cat: Why, thank you, Ray. You’re very sweet. Sadly, no, I won’t be at RTX._

All because I couldn’t bear to spend a bit of my savings on a ticket, what are my chances of getting into Penn State anyway? How long until I have enough money saved up to buy the books? To buy a plane ticket there? Why is college so much? Why do I jack off on fanfiction sites instead of writing my million-dollar book idea? With all these questions in mind, having spent a bit of money to buy a ticket doesn’t seem like such an awful idea.

_AH_Brownman: Awe, that’s such a shame, why you no come to RTX?_

Do I bother him with a bit of my life story? Do I make up a lie?

_Carrie_the_cat: Ya know, just couldn’t bear to spend a bit of money on a ticket, because I’ve been trying to save up to be sent to Penn State (even though I haven’t even been accepted, it’s a sad thing)._

I choose the first choice apparently. God, please don’t think I’m a loser. Why’d I even tell him that in the first place?

_AH_Brownman: Oh, a college girl. I see. Yeah, we both know I didn’t bother with that. Ha, well, I just noticed that you live in Abilene? That’s not too far from Austin. And nothing says we can’t meet up after RTX. Or I can’t have a special guest._

Why does he want to make moving on with life tomorrow so hard? Why does he want to meet me so bad? Do I seem that pleasant? I’m not that pleasant. I’m really an asshole; can’t he tell I’m an asshole?! I suppose not. But his offer of meeting does not sound like a bad idea. I could drive there. We could meet after. It sounds nice enough. But it sort of feels like trying to make plans with an old friend, and those kinds of plans never follow through. Do I really dare to keep this going?

_Carrie_the_cat: The idea sounds promising, Brownman, I like you’re thinking. But I’m not too all comfortable with being a “special guest”. That just doesn’t seem fair to other fans that didn’t get to go in the first place. But I will agree to meet you afterwards._

Oh, I do dare. “Hope is the only thing stronger than fear,”-President Snow, from the first book of the Hunger Games. Well, I fear meeting him. What if he thinks I’m pleasant now, but then realizes that meeting me was a big mistake? I also hope that I meet him. I want to meet him, and I want to have one of those stupid love stories you make up in your head. But I shouldn’t hope that. I have to stop hoping, because this isn’t really going to happen. I can’t really meet him. Sure, I have the car that can take me to Austin. But…I can’t really meet him. Stuff like this doesn’t happen to not special people. Stuff like this doesn’t happen to people like me.

_AH_Brownman: Well, you’re incredibly selfless. It’s cute. If you feel like you’re not comfortable with being a special guest, then we can just meet up afterwards. It ends at six on Friday. Say we meet then?_

I’m not selfless, it’s not cute. Nothing I do is cute. Who are you? Are you even really Ray? I refuse to believe any of this is legitimately happening. Maybe this is a dream, and that pinching bullshit won’t work. Maybe I have to kill myself to awake myself, because there is no fucking way that any of this is real.

_Carrie_the_cat: I say we meet then. (:_

Why do I continue to continue this?!

_AH_Brownman: Great! Can’t wait to meet you, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight!_

_Carrie_the_cat: Goodnight, Ray.~_

I’m just going to go smoke a cigarette and think about what the fuck just happened.


	2. Just This One Girl

I awake this morning to the sound of my obnoxious alarm on my cell phone. My eyes flicker open and sunlight was trickling in through the blinds on the window. I pick up my phone, shut off the alarm, and check Twitter because I’m a loser who immediately checks social media when they wake up. My phone’s Twitter was left on the little conversation I had with Carrie. I’m not quite sure what made me want to meet her she just seemed like an incredibly sweet and cool person. Maybe that’s not an entirely logical reason for wanting to meet someone, but it’s my reason and she agreed to meet me so it was worth a shot.

_AH_Brownman: Good morning, Carrie. (:_

Oh, yeah, I’m that guy. The guy to send ‘good morning’ text messages to the girl he kind-of-sort-of likes. Honestly, I can’t really say I like-like her. I don’t even know her all that well, but hopefully that will change leading up to Friday when we meet after RTX.

_Carrie_the_cat: Good morning, Ray.~ c:_

Damn, she’s awake early.

_AH_Brownman: You’re awake early, why?_

Let’s get to know her, but we should probably do that as we’re getting ready. Kdin doesn’t like it when he has to wait on me, says he feels awkward just standing in my apartment waiting. He’s an awkward little person. I remove the covers off myself and trudge over to my closet to pick out a random Achievement Hunter shirt and shorts. As much as I prefer jeans, living in Texas when it’s summer, jeans are just a no. Then I walk over to the bathroom to get ready.

_Carrie_the_cat: Oh, you know, work._

Oh right, she said she was saving up for college, but never said where she was working. Hopefully she’s working somewhere she enjoys at least a little bit. I know a 9-5 job is hard to not hate.

_AH_Brownman: Oh, I see, where do you work?_

I really need to start getting ready for work. A shower is nothing to worry about, because I always take them the night before instead of in the morning like a weird person. I change from my pajamas to my Fake AH crew t-shirt and black athletic shorts. I wonder if Carrie has to wear a uniform to work. I hope she doesn’t. She should be able to be comfortable like me, wearing her own clothes.

_Carrie_the_cat: Hot Topic in my town’s local mall, worked here since I was fourteen. That tells you how consistently boring my life is, lol~_

Hm, seems understandable. She looks like the kind of person that would like to work at Hot Topic. That sounds bad, I guess when someone says Hot Topic you think of someone who’s got dyed black hair with that weird fringe haircut that makes you wonder how they even see. But that’s not how Carrie looks. How do I know this? I stalked her Instagram last night. I couldn’t fall asleep, and the link was right there in one of her tweets. How could I resist?

I’ll explain to you what she looks like, but I really can’t do her justice.

She has the sweetest-looking face ever. It’s rounded like…Michael’s face, that sounds a bit weird, but it’s rounded in the same way, except instead of a dimple smile like his, her smile is wide and usually toothy. Or that’s how it is in her latest Instagram picture. Her eyes are the prettiest brown eyes I’ve ever seen. Her nose is so small, but it makes sense because everything about her seems really small. Her hair is an auburn color and in the picture is wavy-but-trying-to-be-straight, which means her hair is extremely curly. In the picture she was wearing a dark gray loose-fitting tank top and denim cut-off shorts.

Perhaps, that’s not a great description, but she is very pretty.

_AH_Brownman: Do you like working there?_

Of course like I stated before, I really hope she enjoys her job. I wonder if she’d be willing to work at Rooster Teeth. She could become the seventh member of Achievement Hunter. And we could have a team name. I think everyone would get along with her really well. I think her and Michael would pick on Gavin together. And I think she’d be really great to have on the podcast every once in a while, because she seems really opinionative. I think she’d be really cool to have added into our little company.

_Carrie_the_cat: Well, it’s definitely not my dream job, but it pays the rent and I usually get to pick songs played so I can’t say I hate it. I can’t say it’s the best job ever._

Well, at least she doesn’t hate it. Oh, and her music taste is great if you’re wondering. She likes Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Of Mice & Men, Bring Me The Horizon, and other bands as such. That kind of music taste also makes her very attractive.

I probably sound like a teenage girl talking about how if a guy likes the same bands it makes them ten times more attractive, but I don’t care.

_AH_Brownman: It’s good that you don’t hate it there. What is your dream job?_

If someone out there is thinking I’m asking all these questions so I can “get to know her” and then meet up with her to get some action. That’s not at all what I’m doing. I want to get to know her and I want to meet up with her to have a nice time together. Like a little date, I don’t know where to yet exactly, but I can ask Geoff or even Jack about that right?

_Carrie_the_cat: I mean, I’ve always wanted to be a writer, and you know I have so many ideas. But instead I jack off on the internet and make stupid videos on YouTube when I’m not working. :p_

Oh! She’s a YouTuber? This is interesting new information that I like a lot. And I can see a writer coming out of her, I scrolled through a few of her tweets last night, and sometimes she posts these really ridiculously cute and weird poems that are actually really good if you think about them.

_AH_Brownman: Yeah, the little poems you post on here sometimes are really good. And you know this means I’m going to stalk your YouTube channel now, right?_

_Carrie_the_cat: Awe, thank you, c: and you can if you wanna, I’m not promising the greatest content ever that’s for sure. It’s just me ranting to a camera. I’m definitely not as popular as you guys._

“R-ray, are you ready to go?!” Kdin’s came from my apartment’s living room. I guess I’ll just have to watch one of her videos during lunch then. I gather the backpack I take to work every day and headed out of my room. The dark-haired man is sat on my couch; we exchange good mornings before heading out of the apartment to his car.

As we begin to drive to the sound of bad, but catchy pop music I dig out my phone once more.

_AH_Brownman: You’re very welcome c: and I’m so going to. I’ll watch one at lunch or something. And I’m sure you can be as popular as us._

“Who are you texting so early this morning?” Kdin wonders from where he sat in the driver’s seat. I looked up ahead before glancing at him and then back down at my phone.

“Oh, you know, just this one girl.” I murmur, and I try to keep a straight face but it’s impossible.

“This one girl that makes you smile like an absolute idiot?” Kdin teases; I punch him in the shoulder as the car comes to a stop in the Rooster Teeth parking lot. I slip my phone back into my pocket before opening the car door and following my friend inside.

I walk into the Achievement Hunter office where all the others are already there.

“Good morning, Ray.”  
“Good morning, Geoff.”  
“Morning, R,”  
“Morning, Rye-bread,”  
“X-Ray!”  
“Vav!”  
“Hey Ray,”  
“Hey Michael,”

All the usual greetings exchanges, you know.

“So guys, how about a bit of Prop Hunt for funsies?” Geoff suggests; we all cheer as we begin to set up the necessary consoles for playing the game.

Ten minutes in and us Lads are currently props and waiting to be found. My desk vibrates.

_Carrie_the_cat: Damn, putting things on shelves took longer than I expected, sorry. And I don’t know if anyone can be as or even more popular than you guys._

_AH_Brownman: Oh, I’m sure you could be. And is work busy today?_

I set down my phone once the message sends.

“Who are you texting, Ray?” Gavin asks before making a gurgling noise as Ryan kills the prop he had possessed.

“Oh, you know, just this one girl.” I tell him and I can feel the corners of my mouth rising and I can’t help the smile on my face.

“Ooh, what’s her name?” Geoff wonders joining into the conversation.

“Carrie,” I inform him.

“Where’d you meet her?” Ryan questions.

“Well, I haven’t really met her yet. I mean…she asked me a question on my Ask.fm account. Then she at me in a tweet saying she did have a good day, because you know she asked how I was and that she hoped that I had a good day and I told her the same. Then I said, “fuck it, I’ll direct message her,” so I did and we’ve been talking since last night.” I explain.

“Internet romance,” Michael sang and I roll my eyes.

“Is she going to be at RTX?” Jack asks and I shake my head.

“But we’re going to meet up afterwards on Friday,” I say.

“Awe, little X-Ray’s got a date!” Gavin purrs and once again I roll my eyes.

“Is she cute?” Michael wonders; I proudly unlock my phone, but before I go to Instagram I see that Carrie has messaged me back.

_Carrie_the_cat: Nah, not really, the mall has been open for like ten minutes so not many people besides workers. You busy at work?_

_AH_Brownman: Same, we’re just dicking around on Prop Hunt and somehow we got onto the topic of you haha._

I then go to Instagram and go to hers; click on her most recent picture. God, she is so pretty. I hand my phone over to Gavin who sits next to me, and he and Michael survey the photograph.

“Oh damn, she is pretty cute, Ray.” Michael murmurs and Gavin nods as he hands me back my phone just in time for me to see that she has messaged me back.

_Carrie_the_cat: Oh my fucking God, nooooo, why do you speak about me to them? D: Did you tell them how much of a prick I am?_

_AH_Brownman: I speak about you to them because they asked who I was texting. I explained to them how we “met” and then I kinda showed your most current Instagram picture; Michael said and I quote “Oh damn, she is pretty cute, Ray.”_

“You know, she has a YouTube channel too.” I mention as we continue to play Prop Hunt.

“Oh really? We should look that up right now.” Geoff replies as he pauses the game; we all then begin to crowd around his desk as he brings up YouTube on his computer monitor.

“What’s her last name?” he wonders and I tell him that it’s Hart. He searches for Carrie Hart’s channel and the name of her channel is called There’sFurAllOverMe. We click on her newest video, even though it was made a few weeks ago, and begin to watch.

 It started out with just seeing her legs and half of her torso.

“You can see my sexy black sweatpants, but what you can’t see are my sweet ass plaid boxers that are super comfy.” she said before crossing her legs and sitting down on the bed so that we could know see her pretty face.

“You can’t see it, but there’s a poster of Sherlock above me and it fell down and I’ve been trying to put it back up there for- AH!” the poster she was talking about had now fallen on top of her and we chuckle as she removed the poster and it slid on the floor.

“I’ll put that back up later, I guess,” she sighed in obvious false annoyance.

“Now, today, I’m going to be doing something very different from what I usually do. Instead of telling you some stupid story from my high school days or ranting about how awful the world is I’m going to be playing Outlast.” she says this as she holds up the cover.

“This is just going to make people be mean to me about wanting a job at Rooster Teeth, or wanting to be like them or something like that. I don’t fucking care. We’re going to fuck this bitch, with her permission of course.” Carrie murmurs as she gets out of frame to pop the disk into whichever console she had and then she walked back into frame with a red Xbox controller in hand.

“You know, to be honest, I’m not quite sure why I’m playing this. Sure, I love horror, but it’s nearly midnight and I live alone not counting my cowardly cat.” she explains as she stares intensely at the screen before her.

“You may also be wondering why you guys are just watching my stupid face, well, it’s because I don’t have a fucking capture camera. And if I pointed this camera at the TV, it would look like shit even though it’s a high definition television and this is a good quality camera. It still looks like shit, it’s because of the focus thing and I don’t know how to work it, and oh my God, we’re starting. The game is staarrttiinngg.”

“I’m probably going to shit and piss myself, but at least I’ll do it in boxers and not cute underwear. I actually need more cute underwear.”

At this statement Gavin elbows me in the ribs; I elbow him back as we chuckle.

“Alright started off in a dark room, great start gotta use the fucking camera to see. Why the fuck did I not bring a flashlight? Didn’t this guy know that he was going to some creepy asylum place? Did you assume it was peachy and that everything was working great? Why would you not bring a flashlight? Fucking idiot, are you Gavin Free? Are you sure I’m playing as Miles and not Gavin?” laughing comes from the rest of us; the Brit just scoffs quietly next to me.

“Get in the air vent? Okay, sure I’ll get in the air vent. And, ah, well fuck there was a guy running. He might be behind me, but I’m not gonna turn around and look just gonna keep on going. Just gonna keep on going.”

“Is this a window? Oh, nope, not a window, it’s a hole that I’m probably supposed to go through…and oh look, another asshole just running around. Haha that makes it sound like there’s just a butt floating around in this place. Seems a lot less scary when you put it like that huh? Well, I guess I gotta jump out of this sooner or later. I choose sooner. Oh look a door, it’s probably dark as shit in this thing right? Better turn on the fucking camera, because we’re fucking Gavin Free and we didn’t bring a flashlight!”

“AH SHIT!”

“Well, there’s a fucking body dangling from the ceiling. That’s fantastic. Welp, just gonna walk on right past him. I probably gotta follow this bloody path right? Oh shit, that guy’s still alive. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, fucking moving along now. Just moving on,”

“AH FUCK GODDAMN IT!”

“Oh, I didn’t die? That was supposed to happen? Hm, alright, I guess as long as I’m not dead. Still just gonna move on,”

“More blood, more bodies, it’s great. It’s all just fucking great.”

“Is that Lord Voldemort in a wheelchair? I thought he died? Someone tell Harry Potter he didn’t succeed the prophecy! He fucked up! He fucked up bad!”

By the end of the video, which was thirteen minutes long, we were all in tears from laughing so much. Carrie is so fucking funny.

I unlock my phone and go to the Twitter messages, seeing that I haven’t replied in the amount of time we took watching it. God, I hope she doesn’t hate me for replying so late.

_Carrie_the_cat: Awe, tell him I said thank you. c:_

_AH_Brownman: We just watched your latest video, of you playing Outlast. We’re fucking crying, you’re so funny! I don’t know why you don’t work here. And I will. (:_

“Ray, I want to meet with her and talk with her when she comes down here. Can I do that? She seems like she’d be great for Achievement Hunter. Of course, I’ll have to talk to Gus and Burnie about bringing someone new in here, but God. That was fucking hilarious.” Geoff cries as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

My heart leaps with joy. He wants her to become a part of Achievement Hunter! This seems to perfect to be happening, but it’s happening and it’s great. I think she’d really like a job here and we could work together. Fuck, I’m getting ahead of myself here. This is probably going to fuck up somehow. She’s probably not going to like me as much as I’ll end up liking her or something. But I guess I shouldn’t be negative when everything seems to be great right now.

“Oh, Michael,” I say to catch the redhead’s attention; he turns to me telling me to go on.

“She said thank you for calling her cute,” I add; he smiles and rolls his eyes for some reason. I sit back down at my desk so we can resume our game, but before I begin playing I text her back.

_Carrie_the_cat: Oh my God, fuck shit. And thank you. ~_

_AH_Brownman: You’re welcome, oh, and tell me when you’re home so I can then ask for your number so I can call you and tell you something amazing. :D_


	3. The Way He Says My Name

I unlock my apartment door and step inside. I turn on the lights and my kitten, Callie, is sat on the sofa; I walk over to pet her for a moment then walk down the hallway to my bedroom. I take off my skinny jeans and put on my plaid pajama pants, but I leave on my ‘On Wednesdays we wear black’ t-shirt. I go back into the living room, grab Callie, go back to my room, sit down on my bed with my laptop still open from this morning, and turn on the television.

Oh yeah, I better tell Ray I’m home.

We’ve been texting all day, and honestly it has made a regular day of working then coming home to no one special all the better. I still can’t believe this is happening to me, but it’s happening and I think it’s great. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with me living in the moment; definitely no one telling me that I shouldn’t.

  _Carrie_the_cat: I’m home now; would you like my number so you can call me?_

He said he had something amazing to tell me; my heart is racing. What if Geoff saw my video and wanted me to work for Rooster Teeth? That’s probably not it, but I can dream. Definitely nothing wrong with dreaming. I’m also extremely nervous about hearing Ray’s voice through my phone. Sure, I’ve heard his voice a thousand times, but that’s not the same as hearing him talking to me and me alone. What if he doesn’t like the sound of my voice? It won’t even be how my voice really sounds; it’ll be the phone fucking it up.

_AH_Brownman: Yes!_

Fuck it, here it goes.

I type out my number and the send the message. Fuck, my heart is pounding. Stop, stop being so nervous, you are twenty-one-years-old not some fourteen-year-old school girl waiting for her crush to call her. It’s just Ray. No, it’s not “just Ray”, it’s Ray from Achievement Hunter. And I do have a crush on Ray. Fuck. I need to be cool, I need to be cool.

My phone vibrates.

I stare at it for a moment before pressing the little green phone, and putting the phone up to my ear.

“Carrie! Carrie! Carrie! Carrie!” is what hits my ear immediately.

Oh God, the way he says my name. He’s too fucking cute, goddamn him.

“Ray! Ray! Ray! Ray!” I call out his name as he did mine. Except I don’t say his name as well as he says mine.

You know, I can’t really say I’m in love with him. I don’t really know him. I know parts of him and I know a few of his favorite things, but I don’t really know him-know him. So, I can’t say I’m in love with him. I can say I like him, because I do. But God I am in love with the way he says my name.

“Carrie, are you sitting down?” he wonders.

“Yes, Ray, I’m sitting down.” I inform him.

“Okay, okay, so, you know how I told you we watched that video of yours today?”

“Yes, I am aware,”

“Well, Geoff is going to talk to Burnie and Gus about letting you join Rooster Teeth and becoming a part of Achievement Hunter! He thought your video was fucking hilarious, he thinks you’d be great to add to our little team!”

My heart has now stopped; my mouth is open ajar for a moment before it closes and I can feel the smile already hurting my face.

Holy fuck.  
Nah, this is not happening.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” I ask him, this seriously cannot be happening. I’m not this lucky of a person. I’m not Michael Jones. I don’t make great Rage Quit videos. I’m not Ray; I don’t have great funny commentary during games. Well…I mean…I think they’re funny, but are they really Achievement Hunter funny?

“I’m not, Carrie, I’m not. Do you think that you’d take the job?” his voice sounds so genuine and like he really wants me to take the job. It’s so fucking cute.

“Fuck yes I’m gonna take the job!” I shout, scaring poor Callie who was asleep next to me; she tried to scramble off the tall bed, but she didn’t get to jump because she’s afraid of heights. So, she simply stayed far away from me on the other corner of the bed.

“Awe, I scared Callie, sorry kitty.” I murmur out loud and I hear Ray giggle on the other line. I’m gonna punch myself in the throat.

“I think you’ll really like working there, and we could put your desk beside mine. It’d be great; I know it’d be great.” I hear him say excitedly. I laugh.

“Do you have everything packed up and ready for your visit to Austin on Friday?” I hear him ask.

Awe, shit, I don’t even have the fucking money to do that. I have the money to drive up there, stay there for a bit, and drive back. But where would I stay? I can’t stay at a hotel; I don’t even think I can stay at a motel for that manner. Fuck, there’s always something missing.

“Um…not everything packed, but that’s easy. I just…I don’t know where’d I stay, because economy’s a bitch and I don’t really have money for staying in a hotel or motel for that mannerism.” I laugh nervously, beginning to pick at treads on my quilt.

There was silence for a moment.

“Well, I don’t know how comfortable you’d be with it, but you could stay with me at my apartment. Or I could pay for you to stay in a hotel.” Ray offers.

I’m not going to make him pay for me to stay in a hotel, that’s mental. But do I feel comfortable sleeping in his home? Well, I should be pretty comfortable with doing anything pretty much considering being in band and things that happen during band.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind me staying at your place?” I wonder. I don’t want to be a burden that’s for sure.

“I don’t mind one bit, Carrie.” there he goes with saying my name again. Fuck.

“I guess I’ll be staying with you then,” I purr softly.

“That’s great to hear,” I can fucking hear his smile over the goddamn phone. That cute fuckface.

“Carrie,”

“Yes, Ray?”

“Are you going to be a lone wolf all the time during Let’s Plays, or will you join up with us Lads?” he asks. The more he talks about it, the more excited it makes me to maybe get this job working with my favorite people ever.

“I’m definitely going to be a lone wolf, because fuck you guys.” I play around.

“Oh wow, okay, you’re so sleeping on the couch when you get here.” he hisses back and we both laugh.

“That’s fucking fine, I don’t want to sleep in your bed, and it’s probably filthy from the last time you jacked off.” I retaliate.

That’s how the conversation goes until about one in the morning.

“It’s been great talking to you, Ray.” I yawn; I hear him yawn too.

“It’s been great talking to you too, Carrie.” he murmurs sleepily. Ever seen one of those dumb quotes that are like “there’s nothing sexier than a guy’s sleepy voice.”? Yeah, well, it’s not so stupid anymore I think. Except I don’t like sexier for Ray’s sleepy voice, his sleepy voice is…prettier. That sounds better.

“Are we going to talk tomorrow?” he wonders quietly, I can feel him slowly lolling off to sleep, because I am too.

“If you want to, then definitely,” I murmur, closing my eyes slowly.

“Great, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Carrie, goodnight.”

“Talk to you tomorrow, Ray, goodnight.”

There’s a click and then silence as sleep comes over.

***~*~*~*~*~***

It’s Friday afternoon and I’m currently putting my suitcase into the back of my car. Yesterday went well, Ray and I text messaged while we were at work, and talked when we both got home. It was great, but now today’s the day I make the first real impression with my face even though he’s already kinda seen my face, because Instagram, but still, this is in person now.

Instead of taking just two hours to straighten my hair, I took four, but it’s still sort of wavy not as much though which is what I was going for. I don’t wear a whole lot of make-up, just the usual eyeliner, mascara, and occasional lip gloss. I don’t have any lip gloss on today though. I’m currently wearing black skinny jeans, a short-sleeved red shirt with white polka dots and a pretty white lace collar, and black ballet flats. But of course, I have to maintain my total loser/total rad nerd status by having my Pokeball earrings on. I think Ray’s gonna like them.

Closing the trunk of my car, I hop into the front, turn on my phone’s music, and begin on my drive to Austin, Texas.

And Oh God, my is heart pounding.

I leave at two thirty.

Halfway there, about an hour and a half into the drive I stop in a small town at Seven Eleven. I go in very quickly, just to get a Dr. Pepper for myself and to get a Cream Soda and Skittles for Ray. Just something nice, you know, and I know that’s his favorite soda and candy.

It’s six o’clock into the afternoon when I arrive in Austin. It’s summer and the sun is still quite up, but even in the broad of daylight I will still always think that the city is pretty. The city is something I can only admire when I got up to Dallas to visit family. In Abilene, although it’s called “the city of Abilene” it’s not much of a city. More of a big town really; I can’t appreciate the glow of the lights like I can here.

It’s about six thirty when I arrive at the center; I park in an empty space and wait. As the drive went on my nerves started to fade, so, now, I’m not so worried. I just hope he likes me in person as much as he likes to talk to me over the phone. I hope he still thinks I’m pretty.

I hope he likes me.

My phone vibrates.

**_Ray (6:31 p.m.): Are you here? Did you make it safely?_ **

**_Carrie (6:32 p.m.): I’m parked at the center, so yes, I’m here and I made it here safely. (:_ **

I place my phone in my pocket; jump out of the car, and on to the hood of the car. I sit and watch as people begin to pour out of the venue. There were so many people at this thing. It must have been great.

But somehow, my treat seems a little better.

I continue to watch as lesser and lesser people come out of the venue; I watch them get into cars and drive away to go eat in restaurants then go back to their hotels. Soon enough, there they are. Rooster Teeth.

I can see Gus and Burnie talking to one another. I can see Gavin, Meg, Lindsay, and Michael fucking with each other. I can see Geoff talking with Jack and on the other side of Jack is that little Puerto Rican, Ray.

 His head his turning every single direction, looking for me; I’m tempted to shout at him, but with everyone around? No, I don’t think so.

“Carrie?!” I hear his familiar voice shout my name so beautifully; when he does this everyone seems to stop in their tracks. I scan my eyes over Gus, Burnie, Gavin, Meg, Lindsay, Michael, and all the others before looking at Ray who’s jumping up and down waving me over.

I laugh to myself, get off the hood of my car, and make my way over to the dark-haired cutie.


	4. More Than Just Cute

I see her, I see her, and she’s walking towards me and she’s so cute. She’s wearing a pretty red shirt with white polka dots, nice black skinny jeans, little black shoes, and her hair is put into one of those hair bows that are made from her hair. I don’t get how girls do that, but it looks so cute and if this was a movie there would be some ridiculous cute jingle in the background. She’s walking closer and closer, until she’s about five feet away. I can see her cheeks are blushed and oh my God, she’s so cute. For a moment there is just silence; Carrie turns away with a wide grin before waving her hand towards me. Her tiny fingernails are painted black with white polka dots, and Jesus Fucking Christ I’m not going to call her cute anymore. I’m not going to call her cute anymore. I’m not. Even though Carrie is so, so, so, cute, I’m not going to do so.

Suddenly, something or two somethings shove me forward closer to her. I turn around to glare at whoever it was, and oh look, it was Michael and Gavin. Who have the biggest eat-shitting grins I have ever fucking seen. Fucking assholes, I swear. I turn back to face her and she’s looking at me with those wide brown eyes; I open my arms gesturing for her to hug me. She jumps into my arms and her arms are wrapped around my neck while her head is rested against my right shoulder; her legs are wrapped around my waist.

Awes erupt from my co-workers.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss,” Michael and Gavin are chanting and I roll my eyes; I feel Carrie’s legs unwrap and I lower her so that her feet can touch the concrete. Except she keeps her hands on my shoulder and forces me downwards sideways as she reaches up and kisses my cheek.

Awes erupt from my co-workers once more.

I look at her with a cocked eyebrow to show that I’m confused. That doesn’t mean I’m not extremely happy about it, but just why?

“I don’t even know why I did that, but it happened.” she snickers to me quietly so that I’m the only that can hear; I roll my eyes before playfully shoving her aside and she attempts to do the same, but I root myself to my spot so that she can’t exactly do so.

“Now, this is just getting too cute, I might puke.” Michael pretends to gag from behind us. I turn to give him a defending look.

“No one said you still had to be here you know.” I point out, crossing my arms against my chest.

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to meet my possible new co-worker slash your possible girlfriend.” the redheaded boy sneers. My cheeks heat up at his last statement.

“Yeah, I wanted to introduce myself to my possible new ninth greatest mistake, but if she’s going to be like this all the time with Ray I don’t want to hire her.” Geoff jokes.

“Tell that to Ray, he’s the one making all these moves on me. Gosh, Ray, you’re already so goddamn clingy, what the fuck?” Carrie hisses; I look down at her as she begins to shove me around and make these obscured hand gestures. It’s funny and cute. Oh, I did it again, fuck. I’m going to get tired of the word cute. As she does this she has one of the biggest grins on her face, and I swear to God.

I watch as she walks around me towards the group of people. She begins to introduce herself and shake hands with everyone. She introduces herself to the Gents and the Lads, she whispers in a three person group with Meg and Lindsay; I can only imagine what they’re talking about. She introduces herself to Burnie and Gus; Burnie looks happy to see her while Gus keeps looking up and down at her with a questioning look.

“Carrie, how old are you?” Gus wonders.

“I’m twenty-one, will be twenty-two in August,” she informs him, her own gaze contorts into a similar questioning look.

“How tall are you?” Gus asks.

“I am five foot one.” Carrie admits her cheeks begin to go red once again.

“No offense, you are really fucking short.” the dark-haired man comments, a smile begins to replace his confused expression. I smile too, I really hope Burnie and Gus and Geoff like her a lot, I want her hired. I want to work with her and I want to get to know her so much more.

I sound like that One Direction song, haha.

“Sir, simply because you say ‘no offense’ does not take the offensiveness away from said statement. I am therefore still offended greatly and if I am employed by you, I reserve the right to hit you. Whenever I feel like it. Could be the day right after you hire me, it could be a month afterwards, but I will reserve the right to hit you with whatever I like.” Carrie tells him. Her brown eyes are dead serious, but her mouth is curved into a smirk. I glance between the two of them and I watch as Gus’ smile grows.

“If we hire you, you definitely reserve that right.” Gus states and her smirk grows into a beam of a smile; with herself being introduced to everyone, she then bounds back over to me.

“Well, you two have fun now, goodnight!” were replies that we got as we watched co-workers walk away to their cars to go do their own activity planned for the evening.

“So, where are we going, Ray?” she wonders, staring up at me; I look down at her and her eyes are filled with the sunset colors within the sky.

“You know, I thought about this a lot today, and I was like ‘I’m gonna keep it a surprise from her’, but then I realized I can’t do that, because she’s going to be the one driving us around.” I tell her; I watch as she grins madly and laughs.

“Well, you could drive us around you know.” Carrie murmurs before wiggling her eyebrows, she knows I can’t drive. Everyone knows I can’t drive.

“If you want your car crashed then sure I’ll drive,” I reply and she just smiles softly and shakes her head.

“Come on, you dork.” she says as she takes my hand into hers and leads me to her black car. When she takes my hand, there’s this electric feeling, it’s almost like I’ve just actually touched a power socket thing. Except the only way I’m dying from this is from my heart beating so fast.

I let go of her hand and open up the car driver’s door, allowing her to climb in, before I walk over to the passenger side, and hop in as well.

“Um, that Cream Soda and those Skittles are for you, by the way. Be lucky their still here too, I was really tempted to drink that.” Carrie informs me, pointing towards the bottle that is in the cup holder and the candy is sat on the dashboard in front of me.

“Awe, you’re sweet,” I murmur, and I hope to God she can’t see my cheeks are red. I give her a wide smile and she does the same before putting the key into the ignition.

“Alright, so, where the fuck are we going?” she wonders, for some reason I like that she’s not afraid to just spit random profanity. I know some girls would be appalled by that, about how unladylike that is, and how no one’s going to land anyone with that kind of language.

But I think it’s fair enough to say that Carrie’s landed me, and I hope I’ve landed her.

“Well, there’s this really great little restaurant and then I wanted to take you to this little spot that’s like outside of the city. The little restaurant is on Greenwood Street.” I explain.

“Alright then,” Carrie murmurs as she begins to pull out of the parking space and onto the road to begin our journey.

***~*~*~*~*~***

We talk a lot, in the car we chat about how our nights went. I told her about RTX and she told me about the drive here. In the restaurant, we talk about funny stories, mine are from things that have occurred at the office and hers are from her high school days. Her laugh is the prettiest thing I have ever heard. When there’s silence, it’s not awkward at all; it’s the most comfortable silence I’ve ever been in with a girl. At the table, she takes my phone for a moment and I watch as she purses her lips out or watch as she smiles widely. For a moment, I just watch her doing these silly faces and I know exactly what she’s doing. Once she hands me back my phone, I scroll through the camera there are twenty new pictures on my phone, sixteen of them are of Carrie and four of them are of me smiling without knowing my picture was being taken.

“You’re so cute when you smile,” she says; she’s been giving me compliments like this all evening. And every time she gives me a compliment I give her one right back, because I like seeing her smile get even wider and I like seeing her cheeks blush.

Now, we’re on top of the world.  
Well, we’re on top of Austin, but right now Austin is the entire world we need.

“God, it’s so fucking beautiful up here.” Carrie sighs.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are,” I tell her; turn my head to look at her and she’s giving me this playful glare.

“Ray, if you give me another cheesy compliment like that I’m gonna push you off my car.” she hisses.

An idea pops into my head at the word ‘cheesy’.

“So, if I asked for you to turn on some music on your phone and let us dance. Would that be cheesy? More important, would you do it?” I wonder; I watch as she tilts her head to the side for a moment and bites her lower lip [which by the way, is extreme turn on.] before she rolls her eyes and then moves herself off of the hood of the black car. She pulls out her phone to meddle with a few buttons before ‘Kiss Me Again’ by We Are The In Crowd featuring Alex from All Time Low.

She holds out her hand with a small smile on her lips. I return the smile before jumping off the car, taking her hand, and pulled her close. I put my hands on her waist and she puts her hands around my waist as well, she’s too short to really reach her hands around my neck. We laugh lightly at this, but we continued to dance to the song. A few times she spins around and we just dance until the song is over.

But in the light of the sunset, and with such a cute song playing, and with the slight breeze that tosses her hair around; her light brown eyes wider than the moon that’s yet to come out, I realize two things at the same time.

She is more than cute, she is beautiful, and that I do like her. I like her.


	5. Author's Note, but Don't Panic!

Hey there everyone!  
I know it's been quite a long time since I've done anything on here at all not just this one story.  
But I am going to be continuing this story, I'm just going to be revamping it a bit!  
I'm not all into the cutesy stuff anymore, I'm more into being funny so the next version of this will have a lot more humor I hope you're okay with that!  
And it'll still be cute just not entirely cute!  
Not cute enough that you can feel it in your teeth, but cute enough.  
I hope you stick around to see what I'll turn this into!  
Thank you for being patient and sticking around!  
I'll see you in a bit!

Also:  
I'll be deleting this version once I get a new one cooked up so read this one over and over until then!


End file.
